Heartless
by Ai Uchiha Hatake
Summary: este es un song.fic que hice con una cancionque me gusta mucho, el que quiera escucharla es de Feeling ecery sunset aunque aqui esta traducida. Espero que les guste :D


Heartless

_No me importa en lo absoluto lo que tengas que decir__  
__No me importa tu destino ni tu vida__  
__Y no me importan todas las cosas que hiciste por mí__  
__No me importa si te estoy rompiendo el corazón con esta canción_

Bajó la mirada con tristeza ante aquellas duras y frías palabras, su mirada penetrante decía un claro "vete" pero a la vez decía un "es por tu bien". No estaba seguro si de verdad la quería pero ya se conocía demasiado bien para saber cómo acabarían las cosas si la involucraba en sus jueguitos; solo deseaba que ella se alejara de él, no tenía intensiones de hacerle daño pero igual si no se iba no le importaría destrozar sus sentimientos.

—Realmente no me interesa si me ayudaste…fueron buenos momentos, pero mejor vete y ya déjame de una vez—volvió a hablar el azabache antes de irse caminando y dejándola aun paralizada ahí.

—Pero…pero…yo te quiero…—murmuró la peli azul con la cabeza baja y sus perlados ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas.

_Porque un rompecorazones comienza con un corazón roto__  
__Y estoy roto así que chica corre, solo corre__  
__No intentes arreglarme, huye, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo__  
__Porque un rompecorazones comienza con un corazón roto sin esperanza__  
_

—¡Aléjate de mi!—se detuvo en seco y le miró fríamente por sobre su hombro, notó el terror en el rostro de la chica.

—Quiero ayudarte…—musitó con algo de tristeza y timidez.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡No tengo arreglo!—gritó de nuevo el azabache—¡Así soy yo Hinata! ¡No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo! Eres una gran chica y mereces algo mejor…por eso mejor vete.

Ambos se miraron con tristeza, aun estando bajo la lluvia a ella no le importaba más nada que él, quería ayudarlo, poder hacerlo cambiar pero Sasuke ya se conocía así mismo, desde el momento que aquella peli roja destrozó su corazón él mismo se había vuelto eso: un rompecorazones.

_No estoy fingiendo ningún sentimiento esta noche__  
__Te dije todo pero tú aun sigues aquí conmigo__  
__Quizás algún día vuelva a ser de la misma forma en que fui__  
__Pero ahora mismo no me importa si estás aquí conmigo o no_

A pesar de todo, ahí estaba, era de noche y los dos se encontraban refugiados bajo el techo de un almacén cerrado viendo la lluvia caer, la Hyuuga tenía la chaqueta del chico puesta para no mojarse y él solo llevaba su camisa y miraba la lluvia sin emoción alguna. Miró el cielo y recordó la vez que se había ilusionado tanto, dio un suspiro y pensó si alguna vez podría volver a ser así…quizás no.

—¿Por qué tanto afán conmigo?—preguntó Uchiha sin mirarle a la cara.

—Sé que puedes dejar de ser así Sasuke…

—¿No te importó que saliera con Temari no Sabaku mientras estaba contigo? ¿Qué me acostara con Sakura Haruno? ¿Qué me besara con Ino Yamanaka en tus ojos?—espetó él con una expresión serena y taciturna mientras se giraba a verla, Hinata bajó la mirada pues escuchar aquello de forma de seca y directa le causaba algo de dolor—realmente no comprendo tu interés en mi…

_Porque un rompecorazones comienza con un corazón roto__  
__Y estoy roto así que corre, solo corre__  
__Y no intentes arreglarme, huye, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo__  
__Porque un rompe corazones comienza con un…_

Sasuke volvió a mirar al cielo pensativo, recordando a aquella peli roja que una vez lo cautivó tanto, era ingenuo, lo enamoró y luego lo dejó con tal simpleza luego de descubrir que salía con otro así nomas. Estaba tan enamorado que aquello le había dado fuerte, estuvo deprimido por semanas e incluso meses; había cambiado su actitud a tal modo que su hermano y padres se preocuparon, pero no le dio importancia.

—_Karin…si no hubiera sido por ti…no tendría que hacerla sufrir a ella—_pensó con un poco de tristeza y melancolía, era cierto que Hinata no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que le hubiera ocurrido, por eso deseaba que se alejara de él y buscara a alguien mejor, él solo la lastimaría y no le importaría—No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo Hinata…

_No necesito tú tiempo, tu amor ni nada, nada que venga de ti__  
__Esto es una puta pérdida de tiempo__  
__Toma tu oportunidad y huye o acaso ¿no te das cuenta?__  
__Es demasiado tarde para salvarme__  
_

—Quiero estar contigo…no quiero dejarte, yo te prometo que estarás bien, no necesitaras nada…yo te daré lo que quieras—habló la peli azul con voz algo temblorosa.

—¿No comprendes? ¡Joder! ¡No quiero nada de ti! Te estoy diciendo que te vayas porque sé como acabaran las cosas, no quiero herirte...por eso te digo que te alejes de mi…solo pierdes tu tiempo…ya es muy tarde para mi…yo no tengo arreglo…

Hyuuga le miró muy triste sintiendo las lágrimas de nuevo aglomerarse en sus ojos, Sasuke parecía ni inmutarse de nada pero por dentro algo le decía que a ella no le lastimara porque sería como ver un retrato de si mismo hace dos años. Karin Uzumaki, la raíz de sus problemas, fue quien lo llevo a convertirse en eso…ni su hermano Itachi, ni su mejor amigo pudieron ayudarlo…Y luego de tanto tiempo de andar como un _Casanova_ aparece ella e intenta hacerlo cambiar…

_Porque un rompecorazones comienza con un corazón roto__  
__Y estoy roto así que corre, solo corre_

La lluvia cesó y ambos se pusieron de pie, Hinata le entregó su chaqueta de nuevo y el la tomó escuchando el simple y casi inaudible "_gracias_". Con ver a Hinata se veía a sí mismo, fue lo que pensó, por eso no deseaba causarle ningún daño, por eso solo le decía que se fuera y mas nunca lo buscara…

—Ahora si…vete…vete y no vuelvas a buscarme…encontraras a alguien mil veces mejor que yo…

_No me interesa arreglar, huye lejos, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo_

—Sasuke…

—Corre…corre y vete lejos, Neji te espera en la estación de trenes…no pierdas mas tu tiempo…

—Sasuke…

Comprendió que en lo más profundo de su corazón el sufría, sufría mucho y por más que deseaba ayudarlo, él ya daba por hecho que estaba roto, no tenía arreglo, sería como es para siempre. Aquello le hacía sentir tan mal, hubiera podido ayudarlo…pero eso ya era pasado…

_Porque un rompecorazones comienza con un corazón roto sin esperanza_

Tal como se lo ordenó, Hinata se fue corriendo, dejando todo atrás, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de olvidarlo y de no saber más nada de él en un futuro. Si a sus 16 años, aquella peli roja no le hubiera destrozado por completo, a lo mejor ahora sería feliz con esa muchacha de larga cabellera azulina y hermosos ojos perlados…pero ya no podría cambiar…ya no le quedaba nada…había perdido sus esperanzas…

— Porque un rompecorazones comienza con un corazón roto—murmuró el azabache mirando el cielo de la noche que ya era iluminado por la luna antes de ir por el camino contrario por el que la peli azul se fue—en otras circunstancias…hubiera sido muy feliz contigo…espero que ahora tú puedas serlo…

FIN


End file.
